A Summer in Sesshoumaru's Mansion
by PhantomWriter2.0
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Kouga are all stuck together for the summer in Sesshoumaru’s mansion. Crazy things will happen. Truth or Dare!
1. The First Day

A Summer in Sesshoumaru's Mansion

Chapter 1: The First Day

_Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Kouga are all stuck together for the summer in Sesshoumaru's mansion. Crazy things will happen. Truth or Dare!_

_Ages: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Jakotsu are 17 (in human years), Bankotsu and Rin are 16, and Sesshoumaru is 21(in human years)_

* * *

Leaning against his coffee colored van, Kouga called out "Inuyasha, hurry up or we'll leave you here!" Kouga smiled at the thought of leaving the mutt behind and spending the whole summer with Kagome. Kouga was wearing slightly tight jeans and a brown T-shirt that said 'Wolves' in white letters.

"I'm comin', ya' coffin stuffer!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt down the steps leading up to the Higarashi shrine. Kouga growled slightly at Inuyasha's insult. The dog-eared half-demon was wearing baggy jeans and a red T-shirt that read 'Don't Mess with Me!' in white letters. Kagome, wearing a knee-length green skirt and a tight-fitting blue T-shirt, quickly stepped in as Inuyasha landed in front of Kouga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome please, I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Kouga, do you want me to put a rosary around your neck?" Kouga panicked and Inuyasha laughed.

"Uh…no of course not Kagome." He stuttered.

"Okay then, you two are at least going to _try_ and get along. If we're to have a peaceful summer then you two need to calm down." Just as Kagome finished a loud slap was heard from the other side of the van. They all peered around the corner and saw Miroku, in a tight-fitting pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt that read 'Come and Get Me' in white letters, with his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture and Sango, in jeans and a pink and green T-shirt, with her hand on the left side of Miroku's face. They all laughed at the sight.

"Hey you guys! Are we ready to leave?" Jakotsu said as he and Bankotsu approached, waving to their friends. They were both wearing jeans but Jakotsu's were tight-fitting and he had a pink shirt on that said 'GAY' in purple letters, while Bankotsu's jeans were baggy and he had a lime green shirt on that said 'Too Hot To Handle' in orange letters.

"Jakotsu, Bankotsu, you're late!" Kagome said teasingly. Jakotsu handed his suitcase to Kouga who threw it in the back of the van. Bankotsu did the same and then turned to Miroku and Sango.

"We heard the slap and thought should hurry up before this vacation falls apart." Sango blushed and Miroku laughed. Then everyone joined in. Inuyasha was the first to stop laughing.

"Well, if we wanna get outa here by sundown we better get going." Kouga climbed in the driver's seat and Bankotsu sat next to him. Miroku sat behind Kouga and Sango sat behind Bankotsu, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and Jakotsu to sit in the back. Kagome sat in the middle and Inuyasha sat on her right.

To Jakotsu and Inuyasha's dismay, Kagome fell asleep with her head in Jakotsu's lap once they were out of Tokyo. Miroku soon joined Kagome in the land of the sleepy. He fell against Sango while he was asleep and surprisingly Sango didn't seem to mind. In fact, she put her arm around him and fell asleep with her cheek against his hair. Soon Jakotsu joined them. He slept with his head against the window and his hands in his lap under Kagome. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Bankotsu were the only ones awake when Inuyasha spoke. "Hey Kouga, what kinda fur is this?" He was rubbing the reddish-brown fur covered seats in Kouga's van.

"Uh, it's fox I think." Kouga answered quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping occupants of the van. Inuyasha laughed quietly.

"That's funny, 'cause Shippo's a fox and I can hardly stand the little runt." Kouga laughed too at his explanation. Bankotsu joined in, thinking of the little fox demon.

After about eight hours of driving they finally reached Sesshoumaru's mansion on the beautiful Goza Beach. (A/N: Goza Beach really is a beautiful place) It didn't look so great at night but the scent of it made Inuyasha and Kouga feel so happy. _No wonder Sesshoumaru likes it here so much_, Inuyasha thought.

"So when are we gonna get to meet this mysterious brother of yours?" Kouga asked.

"Uh, I really don't know if we'll see him at all." He answered. Kouga tried to wake Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha attempted to wake Kagome and Jakotsu. Miroku opened his eyes and wondered who was hugging him. He looked to his right and saw a part of Sango that he had dreamt of touching ever since the first time he met her. But, oddly, he stopped himself. Sango also woke up then and wondered who she was hugging. She looked down to find Miroku's raven-black hair. She sat up instantly which caused him to fall on the floor. Kouga burst into laughter along with all the others.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"What did I do?" Miroku yelled back.

"Sango he didn't do anything. You were the one who let him lean against you and you even put your arm around him." Jakotsu reasoned with her, leaning over the seat along with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango blushed and Miroku grinned.

"I knew it! I just knew it! You like me back! I always told you I liked you but I never knew you liked me back!" Miroku yelled joyously. He leaned over and hugged Sango who looked surprised for a second then returned the hug. Everyone cheered for their friends.

"Are we just gonna stand here all night or what?" Kouga said after the cheering had died down. All the guys grabbed some suitcases and started toward the mansion. Kagome and Sango fell behind so they could talk.

"See Sango. I told you it would all work out." Kagome told her happily.

"Yeah but I didn't think it would be so sudden." Sango said quietly. Kagome laughed and sprinted ahead to walk beside Inuyasha. He looked down at her and smiled. Sango walked beside Miroku but not close enough for them to touch. Miroku looked over at her with a look that said 'thank you' and Sango smiled at him. They walked down the long driveway from the garage.

"Why is your brother's driveway so goddamn long!?" Kouga yelled back to Inuyasha.

"He likes to discourage visitors." Inuyasha answered. (A/N: In this story only Inuyasha and Kagome have met Sesshoumaru before.)

They finally reached the house when Kagome realized that she forgot one of her suitcases.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whined then dashed off to get it out of the car.

"Sorry" she called after him. Inuyasha had thrown the keys to Bankotsu before he left so he walked up to the door and unlocked it. Sesshoumaru's scent hit Kouga immediately.

"Ugh, that smells terrible! We actually have to stay here!?" He exclaimed while covering his nose with his arm.

"Quit complaining Kouga." Inuyasha said as he joined them. He handed the forgotten suitcase to Kagome then walked through the door. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sango, and Miroku were already inside, admiring the dog demon's castle.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Kagome and Sango said in unison then looked at each other and giggled. Inuyasha lead the way upstairs then to a long hallway with eight rooms.

"You guys can choose your rooms. They're all different colors. Mine is the last one on the left." Inuyasha said to them all. Everyone immediately started looking in the rooms. "We can meet up in my room after you guys have unpacked." Inuyasha told them. They all either nodded or said okay.

Kagome chose the blue room next to Inuyasha's, Jakotsu chose the pink room next to Kagome's. Miroku chose the purple room in between Kouga's brown one and Sango's green one on the right side of the hall and Bankotsu got the lime green room across from Inuyasha. (A/N: I just thought Bankotsu might like lime green. I know I do!) Miroku was the first to enter Inuyasha's room. He was stunned for a moment by the brightness of the red on the walls. Inuyasha was lying on his bed listening to 'Who's Your Daddy?' by Toby Keith. (A/N: I don't know any songs other than country. Sorry, I know Inu wouldn't listen to something like that.) There were posters of different bands covering the walls but what caught Miroku's attention was his calendar. It had tons of pictures of half-naked and fully naked women all over it.

"Dude, I didn't know you looked at stuff like this!" Miroku exclaimed, drawing Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"What?" He jumped up from the bed and landed next to Miroku. As soon as he saw what he was looking at, he tore it off the wall and stuffed it in a drawer. Just in time too, because that's when Kagome and Sango walked in. Miroku had a suspicious smile on his face and Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Hey babe!" Miroku said and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They went and sat on Inuyasha's bed. Soon Kouga entered and he lay down on the hammock in Inuyasha's room.

Jakotsu followed him in and sat cross-legged on the floor beside Kagome. Now they were waiting for Bankotsu who flew in the room and danced in place looking like he really had to go to the bathroom. And sure enough, "Inuyasha, where's the bathroom? I really gotta go pee!"

Everyone started laughing at him and Inuyasha finally choked "First room on the left." And Bankotsu raced out the door and down the hall. It took quite a while for everyone to stop laughing.

"So what are we going to do? We've still got a little bit of the day left." Jakotsu asked once everyone was quiet.

"Well, we could go down to the beach." Inuyasha answered cautiously.

"Okay, let's get our swimsuits on!" Jakotsu said excitedly, winking at Inuyasha who shivered despite the warmth in the room. They all walked to their rooms to get into their bathing suits.

Inuyasha was the first one ready so he went and knocked on Kagome's door and when he heard her say "Come in!" he walked in and looked at her. She was wearing a blue bikini with white flowers. She had a solid light blue beach skirt over her bottom half. Inuyasha was dazed by her beauty for a few minutes. "Wow," was all he could say, he was speechless. Kagome blushed and looked at what he was wearing. A simple bright red pair of swimming trunks with a white stripe down the side covered him. Soon they were joined by Miroku who saw Kagome's door open and decided to take a peek. He sighed disappointedly as he entered.

"I was hoping for something more." He said when he got confused stares from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sango is already dressed too." Just as he said that Sango herself entered and gave Miroku a teasing smirk and an arm around his waist. He studied her swimsuit carefully. Like Kagome she was also wearing a bikini but it showed a little more and this pleased Miroku. The bikini was light green with pink flowers. And like Inuyasha, Miroku was wearing a simple pair of purple swim trunks with a white stripe down the side.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were standing in the door way. Jakotsu's swim trunks fit a little tighter than the other's. It was pink with purple flowers on the right side. Bankotsu was wearing a pair of lime green and dark blue swim trunks, the right side was green and the left was blue. Kouga came up and put his arm on Bankotsu's shoulder. He was wearing coffee brown swim trunks with a white stripe at the top. "So are we gonna go to the beach or not." Kouga said looking around at everyone. His eyes stopped on Kagome and Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "Yeah let's go." He said, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her out the door. Kouga, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu quickly moved out of his way.

They made it to the beach without anyone getting slapped or growled at. It was a miracle! Jakotsu was the first one in the water, with Bankotsu right behind him.

Kagome yelled "Last one to the water has to kiss Jakotsu!" Inuyasha and Kouga glanced at each other then took off at full speed towards the water. Kouga was the first to the water, then Inuyasha, Kagome, next came Miroku, and finally Sango.

"Hey Jakotsu, I was the last to the water!" Sango yelled out to him. Jakotsu panicked and dove under the water. Kouga dove in, pulled him up and dragged him over to Sango.

"Come on Jakotsu, it's just one kiss!" Bankotsu yelled to his friend.

"Then why don't you kiss her?" Jakotsu retaliated. "I'd be glad to, but the deal was the last one to the water had to kiss _you_!" Bankotsu told him. Jakotsu had a disgusted look on his face and Sango was giggling with glee. _At least she didn't say Bankotsu or Inuyasha_, Sango thought. She really didn't mind kissing Jakotsu.

"Does it have to be on the lips?" Jakotsu asked hopefully.

"Yes, it has to be on the lips." Kagome answered.

"Why me?" Jakotsu mumbled under his breath.

Jakotsu finally leaned in and gave Sango a quick kiss on the lips. All the guys except Jakotsu were laughing hysterically at the look on his face. Kouga and Inuyasha were knocked under water by a wave but came up quickly, laughing and spitting out water. Kagome and Sango were also laughing and after a bit, Jakotsu joined them. After a few hours of swimming and splashing each other, they all lay down on the beach and watched the sunset. They were all lying side by side: Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, then Kouga. Miroku and Sango were the closest together.


	2. Truth or Dare?

A Summer in Sesshoumaru's Mansion

A Summer in Sesshoumaru's Mansion

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare!?

Suddenly Jakotsu shot up. "Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Everyone sat up and stared at him, the guys were horrified by the idea but the girls were all for it.

"Sure!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed in unison. Jakotsu and the girls looked to the guys for their answer.

"Hey, why not?" Miroku said, looking at Kouga while Kagome and Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha. Sango joined Miroku in staring at Kouga.

"Fine." Inuyasha said, now turning to look at Kouga.

Kouga sighed and said "Fine," and the girls cheered.

Inuyasha quickly made a fire and they all gathered around it. They sat around the fire in the same order they had lain in on the sand, which meant Kouga and Jakotsu were now sitting side by side. Jakotsu wished he were sitting by Inuyasha and Kouga wished he were sitting by Kagome.

"Who's first?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a voice that said 'Don't argue with me' and Inuyasha sighed.

"Truth or Dare Kagome?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Umm…Truth." She answered.

"Uhh…Have you ever kissed anyone here?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course I have." She leaned over to Inuyasha and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It lasted a little longer than Jakotsu and Sango's kiss though. "See." She said, pulling away from him. Kouga growled but Kagome gave him a stern look.

"Okay, stupid question." Inuyasha said while blushing and becoming suddenly fascinated by the fire.

"My turn." Kagome said looking around her with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Truth or Dare Bankotsu?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Dare" He answered confidently.

"Hmm…I dare you to…drink some ocean water." Kagome told him.

"Okay." He said happily, he thought she was gonna make him kiss Jakotsu. He dashed off to the ocean and drank a handful of salt water.

When he got back he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and said "Truth or Dare Sango?" before he sat down again.

"Truth" she said, just as confidently as Bankotsu had.

"Okay…Has anyone besides your family ever seen you naked?" Bankotsu was clearly asking whether Miroku had seen her before.

Sango blushed before answering "Yeah actually, Kagome and…Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked away from the fire and yelled, "It was an accident!" Sango laughed a bit before continuing

"and…uhh…Miroku." She said his name so quietly only Inuyasha and Kouga could hear her.

"What, Miroku!?" Kouga burst into laughter. Miroku looked pleased that she would admit that.

"When was this!?" Kagome asked turning to stare at Sango.

"Uhh…when we were in the hot springs, he slipped in with me." She answered, blushing furiously.

"Truth or Dare Inuyasha?" Sango said, still blushing.

"Dare." He said still laughing.

"Okay, I dare you to take Kagome down to the water and take off your pants." She said glaring at Kagome and Inuyasha. They both blanched but Kagome stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him up. "We might as well get this over with." Kagome told him and once they were out of sight everyone burst into laughter.

Inuyasha came back and sat down in the same spot he had been in before. His swim trunks were slightly lower then they had been before. Kagome came soon after and she was breathless.

"Okay Sango, you had your fun" he glanced at Kagome then looked away. Everyone was wondering why Kagome was out of breath but no one wanted to ask.

"Truth or Dare Kouga?" He said looking at the wolf demon.

"Dare!" Kouga answered happily.

"Okay, I dare you to…sleep in Jakotsu's room tonight." Inuyasha said looking pleased. Kouga glanced at Jakotsu who seemed very pleased with the idea.

"Well, I'm sleeping on the floor then!" Kouga said, folding his arms.

"Nope, you have to sleep in the bed." Inuyasha said with a smirk, he knew Kouga was gonna get him back for this.

"Fine." Kouga gave in with a sigh and Sango and Kagome giggled.

"Truth or dare Miroku?" Kouga asked the monk sitting beside him.

"Uhh…truth." He answered hesitantly.

"How many girls have you slept with?" Miroku looked shocked then he scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Sango stared at him with a curious gaze.

"Yeah, about that…" Miroku said nervously. "Uhh…I don't really know. But, I never loved any of them, I promise." Now he was only talking to Sango.

He tried to pull her close to him but she pulled free of his grasp. Miroku looked crestfallen so Kagome leaned over to Sango and whispered in her ear, "He really does love you. He didn't know you then." Sango sighed and leaned against him so he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Truth or Dare Jakotsu?" Miroku asked, keeping his eyes on Sango.

"Dare." He said, hoping someone would dare him to kiss one of the guys.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss…" everyone was nervous, nobody wanted to kiss him, and he didn't want to kiss one of the girls.

"Kouga." Everyone turned to wait for his reaction.

"Damn you Miroku!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet then looked down at Jakotsu who looked _very_ pleased.

"I was hoping you would say Inuyasha, but Kouga's fine by me." Jakotsu said which made both Inuyasha and Kouga shiver involuntarily. Jakotsu jumped up next to Kouga and before he knew it, Jakotsu's arms were around his neck and his mouth was against his. Kouga, needless to say, was disgusted and flung Jakotsu to the ground then wiped his mouth. Jakotsu on the other hand, looked like he was in paradise.

"Miroku I'm gonna kill you!" Kouga growled then sat down as far away from Jakotsu as he could without being in Miroku's lap. Everyone started laughing at them.

Once it got pretty late everyone started gathering their stuff and headed back towards the mansion. All of them were exhausted. "Don't think I forgot our little dare, Kouga." Inuyasha told him and Kouga growled and changed then went into Jakotsu's room. Fortunately for Kouga, Jakotsu was already asleep when he came in. Kouga climbed into the bed, cursing Jakotsu and Inuyasha as he went. Kouga fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


	3. Breakfast

A Summer in Sesshoumaru's Mansion

Chapter 3: Breakfast

The next morning Kouga awoke to find Jakotsu's arm across his chest. "What the hell Jakotsu!?" He yelled, causing everyone, including Jakotsu, to wake up.

"What's the matter Kouga?" Inuyasha said, and Kouga turned to find Inuyasha in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face. Kouga growled and launched himself towards the half-demon.

"I'm gonna kill you Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled as he fell on top of Inuyasha. They were both snarling at each other when Kagome saw them.

"Kouga…Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked and they both looked up. Kouga got off of Inuyasha, still snarling. Kagome used the hairbrush she had in her hand to hit both of them on the head. They both stopped growling then and Sango walked out of her room…with Miroku right behind her!

"Uhh…Sango, why was Miroku in your room?" Inuyasha said, utterly confused. Sango turned to look at him and blushed.

"I told him to leave last night but he wouldn't. I fell asleep after I told him to get out and I guess this proves he didn't leave." Everyone looked at Miroku and he just smiled.

"We didn't do anything I fell asleep after that too." Miroku explained, but no one seemed to believe him. "Honest." He said and Inuyasha and Kouga both walked up to him and sniffed him all over.

"He's telling the truth." Kouga said, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"I know, but it's just so hard to believe." Inuyasha said doing the same.

"If he says he didn't do anything, we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Bankotsu said, stepping out of his room to join everyone else. Kagome nodded then headed back to her room to get dressed. After everyone was dressed they met in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was sitting on his bed reading a car magazine when everyone walked in. Kouga sat on the bed next to him and whistled at a girl in the magazine. Inuyasha closed the magazine and threw it under his bed.

"So are you guys hungry?" Inuyasha asked standing up. Kagome and Sango nodded and all the guys answered "Yeah," so Inuyasha walked out of the room and down the hall, with everyone following him. They walked down the stairs, made a right, then a left, then another right, and finally they arrived in the kitchen.

It was a spacious room with every appliance that you could think of. "Sesshoumaru could open a restaurant with this place." Kouga commented as he walked around the room.

"Yeah, he's only got this stuff here because of Rin. That girl sure does love to cook." Inuyasha told them.

"Rin…who's that?" Kouga asked.

"She's an orphan that Sesshoumaru saved from a pack of dogs." Kouga was still a bit confused.

"Ya know it's kinda ironic, she was saved by a dog from a pack of dogs." Inuyasha said.

"How is that ironic _brother_?" a cold voice broke the cheerful atmosphere. They all turned to stare at the man who had had such a drastic effect on their emotions. The man was dressed in a pair of very tight jeans and a simple tight-fitting black T-shirt with a white jacket. His silvery white hair fell to his knees and his dark golden eyes didn't seem to hold any emotion.

"If you had any since of humor, at all, it would seem ironic to you." Inuyasha answered quite loudly. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and yet, still there was no emotion in them, everyone was certain he was going to attack the half-demon, when a young girl skipped around the corner. She looked up at the demon and then around at the others gathered in the kitchen and smiled.

"My Lord, Jaken has returned with important news." The girl spoke sweetly, clearly trying to prevent any fights.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and his eyes softened the tiniest bit then he left with a swift glare at his younger brother.

"Hello, my name is Rin; you must be Inuyasha's friends, are you not?" Rin greeted them politely. Inuyasha's ears twitched then he spoke

"He's gone Rin." She sighed and addressed them in a less formal tone, but still politely.

"Would you like something to eat?" Rin asked but before anyone could answer, Kagome ran up and gave her a big hug. Rin smiled and laughed.

"Hey Rin, I'm Kouga." He smiled and waved to her.

"And I'm Sango," she said.

"I'm Miroku," he told her and she smiled at him.

"I'm Bankotsu and this;" he pointed to Jakotsu "is Jakotsu. Don't get your hopes up though, he doesn't like girls." Bankotsu pretended to whisper and she giggled. Jakotsu's smile turned to a frown and he glared at Bankotsu. "Hey it's true." Bankotsu said innocently, noticing his friend's expression.

Rin laughed and then turned towards the fridge (A/N: that's southern for 'refrigerator' for all you Yankees) "What do you guys want to eat? I've got pretty much everything. Lord Sesshoumaru really spoils me." Rin said sweetly. She spoke so fondly of Sesshoumaru it was hard to imagine that someone so cold could be loved so dearly by someone so sweet.

"Uhh…can you fix me some bacon?" Kouga said and Rin laughed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru likes bacon too. What about you Inuyasha?" He nodded eagerly.

"Can you fix me some scrambled eggs?" Jakotsu and Bankotsu said at the same time.

"Sango and I will have cereal Rin." Kagome told her and Miroku said "Me too!"

They all sat at the dining table adjacent to the kitchen. There was a huge south-facing window that looked straight out onto the beach. It was a beautiful day and everyone was thinking how much fun they would have.

"It's been so long since someone sat at this table. Lord Sesshoumaru only eats here when someone comes to visit. Although I doubt he'll eat here with you." Rin mused.

"Rin," she looked up "will you come down to the beach with us?" Kagome asked softly.

"I…I don't know…I have other things to do but, I guess I could do them later…sure." Kagome looked happy and so did everyone else, especially Bankotsu.

"Can you guys find your way back to your rooms on your own?" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Yeah, we know the way, but where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm gonna talk to Sesshoumaru." He called from the kitchen then dashed off towards his brother's library.

Inuyasha entered and Sesshoumaru looked up from a book he was reading. He closed the book when Inuyasha sat in the black leather chair across from the one he was seated in. "Can I help you?" He asked coolly.

"Rin didn't say it but, she really wants you to come down to the beach. We are going after breakfast and she's coming with us.' Inuyasha said in a rush.

"Hmm…I see…tell her that I'll come," Inuyasha got excited but before he could say anything "but, I will not get in the water." Inuyasha stood and thanked him and told him that he would call when they were about to leave. Sesshoumaru stood and returned the book he had been reading to the shelf behind him before walking to his room.

"Hey Rin, I talked to Sesshoumaru," Rin seemed worried "he said he's going to come down to the beach with us." Rin was so happy she ran to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him and he returned the hug. Everyone but Rin seemed worried. "Don't worry, he's just gonna sit on the beach. He won't try to kill us or anything." No one relaxed.


	4. Sesshoumaru in Swim Trunks!

A Summer in Sesshoumaru's Mansion

Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru in Swim Trunks!

Later, just as they started to head to the door, Inuyasha called to Sesshoumaru. His call was answered by silence but Inuyasha knew he heard him. They walked out the door and down to the beautiful beach. The clear blue water washed lazily against the moon-white sand. The beach was stunning. "Why aren't there any other people?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru owns two miles of the beach. No one would come here anyway." Rin answered above the crashing of the waves.

"Last one in the water has to eat sand!" Kagome suddenly called out and then broke into a sprint. Kouga and Inuyasha, once again, glanced at each other then took off after her.

Just as Kagome was about to jump into the warm ocean water, she stopped and stared at the figure standing on the white sand. It was Sesshoumaru; he was standing there, staring out at the open ocean. He was wearing a tight-fitting pair of pale yellow swim trunks. _Inuyasha has a six pack but Sesshoumaru…he has a _twelve _pack!_ Kagome thought as she stood there staring at him. He didn't seem to notice until Inuyasha and Kouga came and knocked her into the water with them.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna get in the water." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru mockingly.

"I'm not in the water." He answered simply and Inuyasha looked down, his toes were a fraction of an inch from touching the water. Sesshoumaru turned as Rin came running up behind him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You did come!" Rin exclaimed happily as she ran to him. She stopped about a foot from him and stared up. "Please come in the water my Lord?" Rin asked so sweetly that it would be a miracle if anyone could turn her down. Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat and allowed her to grab his hand and pull him into the warm ocean water with her and the others.

"Miroku, you were the last one in the water so chow down!" Inuyasha said as he bent down and picked up a handful of sand. He put his sand-filled hand just a few inches from the monk's face.

"Aw man!" Miroku whined. He took the sand and stuffed it in his mouth then swallowed. He coughed and spit and did everything he could to get the remaining sand out of his mouth. Everyone but Sesshoumaru burst into laughter. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw that there was a hint of amusement in his golden gaze.

After everyone had settled down Inuyasha decided it was time to bug Kouga "So, Kouga, how was your night? We know that Miroku slept in Sango's bed, but what did you and Jakotsu do?" Kouga growled at his suggestive speech. Inuyasha laughed and Kouga launched himself at the half-demon. They rolled over and over in the sand until they found the ocean. They rolled into the water and came up spitting and hitting each other over the head with their fists. Kouga dunked Inuyasha under the water and held him there until Inuyasha kicked him off of him.

"Alright that's enough!" Kagome called and they both stopped. Kouga was in mid punch and only Inuyasha's ears were sticking out of the water. Kouga pulled Inuyasha up by his ears and Inuyasha pulled Kouga's tail.

They both started yelling and complaining until Kagome yelled "Inuyasha," He knew what was coming, "SIT!" Inuyasha plunged face first into the soft sand, still holding onto Kouga's tail but he soon let go.


	5. Surprise!

A Summer in Sesshoumaru's Mansion

Chapter 5: Surprise!

"Jakotsu! Get out of my bed!" Bankotsu screamed from behind the closed door. It was around four in the morning and Bankotsu had gotten up to 'relieve himself' and came back to find Jakotsu lying in his bed. He woke up immediately and everyone in the house but Rin and Sesshoumaru—though _he_ was thoroughly annoyed at being woken in the middle of the night—came running. When everyone had gathered in Bankotsu's room, Jakotsu was standing there in his plaid boxers; smiling like an idiot. Bankotsu was standing at the foot of the bed; looking terrified. Miroku yawned and said, "I didn't know you guys were together." Really the yawn was only meant to hide the coy smile playing at Miroku's lips. Bankotsu glared at the monk.

Inuyasha had taken one look at the scene and burst into hysterical laughter which was soon joined by Kouga. They both wiped their eyes with the backs of their hands when the laughter finally passed. Kagome and Sango looked…scary. They were both staring devilishly down at the two. Bankotsu shrunk back and Jakotsu looked uneasy.

"K-kagome?" Bankotsu finally got up the courage to ask.

"Yes, Bankotsu?" She said his name as if he were a small child. He went blank; he didn't know what they were planning and he really didn't want to know.

"Come on, you guys let's get back to bed." Inuyasha suggested.

"Yeah, we'll leave these two alone for awhile." Kouga smiled as he threw a thumb over his shoulder back into the room. Bankotsu growled which only made Inuyasha and Kouga laugh.

"Get out, Jakotsu! Stay in your own bed!" Bankotsu yelled. Jakotsu hurried out of his friend's room and back to his own. Bankotsu slammed the door behind him and mumbled something about 'Damn queers' then went back to bed. As did everyone else.

The next morning, everyone met up in the kitchen. Rin was already making breakfast when they came in. She smiled and greeted them all. Bankotsu watched her with particular interest. He snapped out of it when Kouga asked, "So did you two have fun last night?" He gestured to Jakotsu then back to Bankotsu with a smirk. Bankotsu launched himself at the demon and they wrestled on the pristine tile floors for a few minutes before breaking apart; sweating and panting.

Inuyasha burst into laughter and Jakotsu and the girls just looked sort of scared. Miroku just watched, mentally judging each man's talents.

"Last one to the beach…has to…drink salt water!" Kagome yelled as she rushed out of the house, down to the beach with Sango directly behind her. Miroku followed after her and then the rest of followed them. Bankotsu ran beside Rin and Jakotsu was lagging behind.

Jakotsu ended up being the last one to touch the sand so he had to drink salt water. He reluctantly walked to the edge of the water, knelt down, cupped some water in his hand then drank it. He turned around, smiled and walked over to Kagome then spit. He shot the water out of his mouth like a fountain. Kagome looked shocked and Jakotsu just smirked. "That's for making up all these stupid, 'First one to the beach things!'" Jakotsu explained and Kagome shrugged and smiled. She leapt into the surf and Inuyasha and Kouga followed close behind. Bankotsu dove head first into the oncoming wave and when he surfaced he yelled for Rin to join him. She slowly walked into the water.

Sango stated that she didn't feel like going swimming today so Miroku stayed with her. They lay on the beach talking about random stuff and watching the others, laughing at jokes they told and when Kouga almost drowned Inuyasha. The returned to the mansion for a light lunch then returned to the ocean but they didn't go in. They mostly sat on the beach and talked. In Inuyasha and Kouga's case they argued but at least they weren't trying to kill each other.

"What is with your brother, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome and Sango giggled. "Why is he so…scary?" Bankotsu shivered comically and they all laughed.

"He's always been like that. Dad was the same way; or so I heard. If he talked as much as Kouga"—he jabbed a thumb at him and he growled—"you'd wanna kill 'em. He's so arrogant." Inuyasha ranted and they all stopped to listen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can be very kind, Inuyasha. He brought me back to life after I was killed by the wolves, remember?" Kouga winced at the last words out of the young girl's mouth. Inuyasha nodded, knowing how much she cared for the demon even though he didn't understand it.

"Guys, it's getting dark. We should probably head back." Bankotsu suggested, trying desperately to break the silence.

"Yeah, we should be going now." Miroku stated seriously before grabbing Sango about her waist and tugging her along beside him. Kagome walked, hand-in-hand, beside Inuyasha with Kouga growling all the way, Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked side-by-side, discussing battle tactics with Rin on Bankotsu's other side.


End file.
